NARUTO THE DEVIL KING
by bagoezarya
Summary: :Naruto mati saat penyerangan pein ke konoha tapi dia di bangkitkan kembali sebagai reinkarnasi sang raja gaimana kisah kehidupan Naruto ini? #gagal summary


Naruto:the devil king

Disclaimer:Naruto dan high school dxd bukan punya saya

Pair:Naruto x sona

Rate:M (for safe)

Warning:EYD gaje,typo(s),alur berantakan,penulisan gak sesuai KBBI,dkk

Summary:Naruto mati saat penyerangan pein ke konoha tapi dia di bangkitkan kembali sebagai reinkarnasi sang raja kisah kehidupan Naruto ini? #gagal summary

Chapter 1

Naruto pov

Naruto sekarang berada dalam sebuah ruangan berwarna putih polos

'dimana ini? Bukankah aku sudah mati?' batin Naruto

Lalu datanglah seorang laki-laki mengenakan baju tempur berwarna perak serta di masing-masing tangannya membawa sebuah shotgun dan katana (gak tau pedang oda nobunaga)

"siapa kau? apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk

Tapi lelaki itu malah tertawa. "hahaha.. kau memang sudah mati bocah, tapi aku ingin memberikan penawaran untukmu." Kata laki-laki itu

"apa itu pak tua?" Tanya Naruto

"aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali sebagai reinkarnasiku dan kau akan hidup sebagai iblis selamanya, serta tugasmu di sana adalah mendamaikan konflik ketiga fraksi"jelas laki-laki itu

Naruto hanya manggut manggut sambil geleng-geleng (emang diskotik?)

"ada dua hal yang masih mengganjal pikiranku" kata Naruto

"apa itu bocah?" kata oda

"pertama,mengapa kau memilihku? Kedua,kau ini siapa?" kata Naruto innocent

Oda sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan kedua Naruto

"baiklah,pertama aku adalah raja iblis keenam oda nobunaga" kata oda

"kedua, aku memilihmu karena ka punya tekad yang kuat,sifat pantang menyerah,dan ambisi" lanjutnya

"tapi yang seperti itu kan juga banyak" jawab Naruto

"tapi kau special nak, kau punya keinginan yang belum terkabul,yaitu mendamaikan duniamu kan?" kata oda sambil menyeringai

Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan oda

"darimana kau tau itu?" kata Naruto

'aku memantaumu sejak dulu nak, aku tau semua penderitaanmu. Jadi aku tau semua tentangmu." Jawab oda enteng

"bagaimana tawaranku tadi?" kata oda

"aku menerimanya" jawab Naruto

"baiklah ulurkan kedua tanganmu" kata oda

Naruto lalu mengulurkan tanganya, lalu oda menggores semua ujung jari Naruto hingga keluar darah. Jarinya juga digores, lalu ia tempelkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Naruto.

Naruto merasakan kekuatan besar mengalir dalam tubuhnya,serta menggantikan cakra dan mengubahnya menjadi youki serta demonic power

"kekuatan macam apa ini?" Tanya Naruto

"itu seluruh kekuatanku bodoh, aku tak mau reinkarnasiku itu **LEMAH" **kata oda penuh penekanan di akhir perkataannya

"apa saja kekuatanku?" Tanya Naruto lagi (banyak nanya nih orang)

"ada beberapa kekuatanmu,salah satunya. Kau bisa mengendalikan kegelapan dan cahaya sekaligus" jawab oda

"s sugoi" kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar

"dan satu lagi hadiah untukmu" kata oda sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Naruto

"ini aura sacred gear" kata Naruto

'hahaha.. baru sebenter kau jadi iblis kepekaanmu langsung meningkat bocah. Tak salah aku memilihmu." Kata oda sambil mengelus janggutnya

"sekarang giliranmu untuk mempelajari semua kekuatan milikku" kata oda menyeringai, pasalnya ia tau bahwa Naruto sangat tidak suka belajar

"AKU TAK MAU BELAJAR!" jerit pilu Naruto ingin berlari. Tapi saying sebelum Naruto sempat lari dia sudah ditembak oleh oda hingga pingsan (author:kejem amat nih orang tua oda:ngomong ape lu thor?! *nodong shot gun*)

Saat sadar dari pingsannya, Naruto telah berada dalam ruangan yang sangat luas, serta empat rak buku di samping kanan kirinya

"ini akan jadi tahun yang melelahkan" kata Naruto

100 year later:

Sebuah portal dimensi terbuka tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Lalu keluarlah orang tua yang bernama oda nobunaga, sang raja iblis keenam

"wah-wah kau sekarang berubah nak" kata oda saat melihat fisik Naruto. Rambut pirang panjang sebahu, badan tegap serta berotot, wajah tampan yang pasti akan memikat perempuan dalam sekejap

"ini gara-gara kau yang setiap sepuluh tahun mengganti keadaan tempat ini pak tua"kata Naruto sebal

"ini waktumu pergi bocah, damaikanlah konflik fraksi itu, aku sudah muak melihatnya" kata oda

"ha'I ha'I" jawab Naruto malas

(kuoh academy)

Di kelas 3b sekarang tengah terjaad kegaduhan karena mereka mendapat kabar bahwa aka nada murid baru dikelas lainnya

Sfx;srekk

Suara pintu digeser, lalu masuklah wali murid kelas 3b

"anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari luar negeri. Uzumaki-san, tolong perkenalkan diri anda"kata sang guru mempersilakan

Lalu masuklah seorang laki-laki,memakai sragam kuoh academy,berambut pirang dikucir ponytail.

"hai minna,saya uzumaki Naruto murid baru disini, mohon kerja samanya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan tentu saja membuat seluruh siswi termasuk sang ketua osis sona sitri tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya

'sial dia tampan sekali' batin sona

"biklah uzumaki-san, anda akan duduk di samping -san angkat tanganmu"kata sang guru. Lalu sona mengangkat tangannya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

"hai, namaku Naruto, siapa namamu?" kata Naruto menglukan tangan

"aku sona sitri ketua osis disini" kata sona sambil tersenyum manis

'dia cantik/tampan' batin mereka bersama tapi tak bisa di dengar (namanya juga batin)

Lalu mereka menyimak pelajaran kembali.

(ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib)

"apa kau merasakannya akeno." Kata rias

"iya bachou, aku merasakan aura iblis dan sacred gear yang sangat kuat" jawab akeno

"seprtinya anak pindahan itu bukan oranng sembarangan. Akeno, kuperintahkan kau untuuk mengawasi uzumaki Naruto." Lanjut Rias

"ha'I bochou" jawab akeno lalu undur diri

Malam hari nya Naruto berjalan-jalan di taman sambil berpatroli mengawasi apakah ada seseorang yang memang ingin memulai peperangan lagi dengan ketiga fraksi. Saat sampai di taman ia melihat seorang laki-laki terkapar di pinggir jalan,saat melihat lebih dekat, dia kaget karena laki-laki itu adalah adik kelasnya yaitu hyodou issei

"bermain pacaran denganmu memang menyenangkan manusia, tapi aku harus membunuhmu" ucap malaikat jatuh a.k.a reynare

"kenapa kau ingin membunuhku *uhuk* " kata issei sambil batuk darah

"salahkan tuhanmu yang telah menanamkan sacred gear dalam dirimu" jawab reynare

Lalu reynare membuat satu **light spear** dan dilemparkan kearah issei, issei yang sudah pasrah menerima segala kemungkinan hidupnya hanya menutup mata. Tapi rasa sakit tak juga muncul, saat isei mencoba membuka matanya ia kaget melihat seseorang yang baru ia kenal di sekolah, itu Naruto

"kau bisa melukai orang nona muda" kata Naruto datar"

Reynare mendengar perkataan Naruto itu langsung memuncak kemarrahannya, lalu raynare membuat puluhan **light spear ** lalu dilemparkan kea rah Naruto

Naruto yangmelihat puluhan **light spear **lalu mengeluarkan sebuah shotgun lalu berucap **"eraser" ** sambil menembaki puluhan ** light spear ** yang menuju ke arahnya seluruh **light spear **yang dilemparkan raynare menghilang saat bersentuhan dengan peluru shotgun Naruto

"i-ini tidak mungkin dia.." ucap raynare terbata-bata

"semua itu mungkin nona" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang raynare. Lalu Naruto menendang punggung raynare dengan keras sampai raynare terpelanting ke tanah.

"apakah kau menyerah..**gagak**" kata Naruto dengan penekanandi akhir kalimatnya sambil mengacungkan ujung shotgun pada dahi raynare

"matilah dengan tenang nona muda" kata Naruto dengan seringai, lalu **DORR**

Suara tembakan shutgun Naruto diiringi jeritan pilu raynre menggema di tengah taman itu

"keluarlah kalian jika tak ingin ku tembak kalin satu persatu!" teriak Naruto

Lalu munculah sekelompok iblis yang di ketuai rias gremory, adik kandung dari sirzech gremory. Sang maou Lucifer

"siapa sebenarnya kau, Naruto-kun" ucap rias

"aku hanya pahlawan yang kebetulan numpang lewat" jawab nafuto enteng dan membuat kelompok Riar sweatdrop

'jawaban macam apa itu' pikir mereka semua

"nah… jika kalian sudah disini aku akan pulang saja ya jaa ne" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang

'siapa sebenarnya kau naruto' batin rias

TBC  
hay minna saya dating lagi dengan fic baru yang gaje ini, kare na fic **Naruto:raijin **sedang dalam proses pengerjaan

Ide fic ini ane dapet pas lagi nonton sengoku basara, dan kebetulan saya suka tokoh oda nobunaga

Well akhir kata

RnR minna – san

Bagoezarya out


End file.
